My Son
by fujin of shadows
Summary: Volume 16: A quick drabble about Maya's thoughts after informing Tatsuya and Miyuki of their engagement, and claiming Tatsuya as her son.


I reclined on my chair as years of planning finally come to fruition.

Delightfully, I watched my nephew…

No, not my nephew. He is not my nephew.

He is not my nephew because he is my son.

Shiba Tatsuya is my son.

Yes, he is my son.

I watched my son leave the room and made his return to his beloved sister…

No, she is not his sister anymore.

Miyuki is now his fiancée.

Meaning, that he now belongs to me now by default.

A brother belongs to his sister.

But more importantly, a son belongs to his mother.

Miyuki has lost the right to call my son her brother.

She didn't even had the right to call him her brother in the first place.

After all, Miyuki is nothing more than a doll for my beloved son to play with, a figurehead to sit on my throne as my son ruled this family in the shadows.

Not the most desired setting but the outcome is still what it should be.

My son ruling the Yotsuba Clan.

It was his birthright as my son.

"My son."

I sigh in glee at the thought of finally being able to call him that in public, at finally able to parade him as my son, and me as his mother.

He is my son. Tatsuya is my son.

There should be no question on who his actual mother is.

True, my twin may have bore him into this world.

She might have carried him for nine long months in her womb.

But I am the one who created him.

My desire.

My wish.

My dreams.

Tatsuya was, is the crystallization of all my fantasies.

He is the child, the offspring that I always dreamt of having.

He is perfect.

A perfect son.

Strong, smart, cunning, commanding, intimidating, ruthless, charming, he is arguably a perfect Yotsuba, the ideal Yotsuba.

Just like me.

He is just like me.

In a way, he is my son because he is exactly like me.

He and I transcend our generation.

He and I defined our generation.

He and I defined what it means to be a magician in our respective generation.

He and I defined what it means to be an elite in our respective generation.

Our existence is akin to that of a God.

We are the mirror images of each other.

It is only appropriate.

After all, like mother, like son.

Yes, like mother, like son.

Miya did not have the right to call herself Tatsuya's mother.

She did not deserve such honor.

Miya was weak.

She had always been weak in comparison to me.

I am ashamed to have shared the womb of my mother with her.

And I am ashamed that my Tatsuya was bore into this world by such a weak woman.

If Miya was strong enough, then my Tatsuya would not have been born with a crippling weakness.

But Tatsuya is strong, like me, his mother.

He circumvented that weakness that he unfortunately inherited from that incubator that carried him for nine months.

He overcame the weakness that he did not have any control over and became great, just like his mother before him, just like me.

Yes, he is my child.

He is not Miya's child, he is mine.

He is my child.

He has always been my child.

He was born to be my son.

My prayers actualized the magic that he was born with.

Tatsuya was the answer to all my desperate prayers.

The day he was born, I knew that I found a kindred spirit, someone who would be able to reach the world that I alone am currently residing.

The day the family discovered his power, I knew immediately that Miya did not give birth to her child, instead, she gave birth to my child.

To raise and to nurture him, that was supposed to be my responsibility.

A responsibility that I would have embraced with all my heart.

If it were not for Eisaku-jii decision, he would have been mine in his infancy.

I also resented Miya for refusing to give him to me when I took the throne from Eisaku-jii.

I would have taken Tatsuya by force but the threat of a Civil War within the family prevented me from claiming what supposed to be mine.

But, that did not stop from treating him as my son.

In the shadow, of course.

As a mother, I gave everything that he could possibly want, everything he desire like a proper mother.

Even with limited emotions, I could detect his interest in entering the military to become a soldier.

So, I orchestrated his entrance to the military.

It was easy, very easy.

Everything is easy when it comes to providing my son with everything he wants and desire.

An information leak here and there, falsely providing them with a prize that is worth sacrificing an army for, and finally, a small donation for the campaign.

Sure, we lost a good soldier in the fiasco, but my son was able to live one of his dreams, and I would sacrificed anything for that.

Another thing that I gave him was his position in that company that Miya built from the ground up, Four Leaves Technology.

The funny thing about FLT is that I owned the company when Miya finally disappeared from this world.

Good riddance.

Sure, day-to-day operations fell in the hands of that sperm donor, but the real power in that company is in my hands.

Many in the family, that donor included, were against giving my son a position in FLT, but no one disobeys me in the Yotsuba.

My word is law, and when I provided my darling son leverage in the company for him to enter as a head engineer in one of their divisions, something that he still does not know, no one dared challenge my decision.

A person getting between a mother providing for her child will only have death in their future.

My Tatsuya earning the clan a fortune with his discoveries and inventions validated my confidence in him and is a constant source of pride for me.

Oh yes, I should work on disposing the sperm donor and his whore in the near future. Giving full control of FLT to my son would be an appropriate graduation gift for him.

It was also a delight when I successfully paved the way for my son to enter First High school, my dear Alma Matter.

There were many in the family against my son entering First High. They preferred him to stay in his post in FLT.

But, again, no one disobeys me.

No one will dare disobey me in the Yotsuba.

I say my son will enter First High.

And he did.

He entered First High without my clan hindering him whatsoever.

The waves that he was making after his admission to my Alma Matter are nothing short of tremendous.

But my ultimate sign of love for my son came in the form of that doll that I have engage my son to.

Miyuki is the masterpiece of the Yotsuba.

She is the outcome of all the technologies amass by the clan and our genetic superiority.

Power, talent, beauty, Miyuki is the perfect embodiment of what a Yotsuba female should be.

She is a masterpiece.

A masterpiece that I created for my son to have and enjoy.

A slave, whose sole responsibility is to provide my son pleasure and to cater to his every need.

Miyuki's very existence, I orchestrated for my son.

Strong-arming the entire clan to pressure Miya to have another child and pressuring her to have the child modify for the good of the clan (my son), it was a mundane task.

From Miyuki's creation to her modification, I made sure that everything was perfect.

Everything needs to be perfect for my son.

And Miyuki turned out to be perfect for my son.

She's strong, she's a talented magician, and she is quite the beauty.

She is also meek and submissive towards all the needs and wants of my son.

Yes, Miyuki would be the perfect mate for my darling son.

This is something that I could hold over Miya.

I am more of a mother towards Tatsuya than she has ever been when she was still among the living.

I treated her more like a son compare to her.

I have loved him more than she ever had even dreamt of.

He is my son.

Not hers.

Even though I was not able to have full influence in the life of _my_ son due to some hindrances in the past from my predecessor and my, grudgingly, twin, Tatsuya still grew to be like me.

Tatsuya is more like me than anyone would like to admit.

We view the world in a similar light, handle obstacles in the same extremes, and we both push the boundaries of our respective abilities.

Tatsuya and I, we are a superior breed.

He is mine.

He is my son.

And it is time to tell the world.

After seventeen years of waiting, I am finally able to make the announce that I so wanted to make

I am finally going to announce that the Queen of Night has an heir.

I am finally going to announce that I have a son.

I can now finally announce that I am the one responsible for creating the Ruler or the Destroyer of this world.

I can finally claim the son that I have wanted.

"My son…You are my son, Tatsuya."

I smiled.

Everything is now right in this world.


End file.
